An I/O memory management unit (IOMMU) may store information about I/O activity in one or more logs. It may be desirable to move or resize these logs during operation. Pausing I/O activity to move or resize a log will degrade system performance, however, and may cause system failure. Moving or resizing a log without pausing I/O activity risks creating a log entry at an incorrect memory location.